


Look how far we've come

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Cheating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I guess there's a bit of plot, Lies, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, okay this actually has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Stiles was living with Derek, He realizes that he still cares for him. After a one night mistake Stiles leaves only to find something came out of that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?

 _Did you regret ever standing by my side?_  
Did you forget what we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us

 _But somewhere we went wrong_  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song, you can't forget it

 __  
  
So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

 _We had it all, we were just about to fall_  
even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us

 _But somewhere we went wrong_  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song you can't forget it

  


 

 

 

 

The moment that Stiles Stilinski showed up on Derek Hale’s doorstep carrying his bag, Derek knew it was a bad idea. His husband, Isaac told him that as well. But Stiles needed a place until his house (which burned down after and unfortunate arson fire) was being rebuilt. Derek opened his doors. Isaac was apprehensive about it. He didn’t want his husband’s ex-boyfriend living with them.

“Why does he have to stay here? Doesn’t he have a family?” Isaac asked as they stood in the bedroom of their home. Baby Kyle was laying on the changing table, Isaac changing his diaper. Derek was playing with him.

“He does. I don’t know why he didn’t go to his father’s. It’s not like he’s going to be a threat. It’s fine okay?”

“Fine. Fine. It better be fine.”

                                                                                                                                ****

 

 

The moment after dinner Isaac headed to put the baby to sleep. Stiles stood in the kitchen helping Derek with the dishes.

“He hates me.” Stiles muttered. He handed a wet dish to Derek who dried it.

“He doesn’t.” Derek responded. “He’s just over protective.”

“Overprotective? Of what?”

“Me.”

“Does he think that I will try to steal you from him? What we had. It ended. We weren’t right for each other Derek. You told me that. That’s why I left.”

“But you came back.”

Stiles froze. “I missed Beacon Hills. It’s my home. What was I supposed to do? New York wasn’t working out. The people, the lifestyle. It wasn’t me. I’m a good old hometown boy. This is where I needed to be. This is me. This is where I belong. And it’s not my fault that some kids got reckless and burned down my house.”

“I know. He’s just, you know how jealousy is.”

“Oh yeah. All too well.”

                                                                                                                *****

 

 _We had it all, we were just about to fall_  
even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us

 

 

Derek rolled his eyes at the sight of Stiles coming out of the shower naked. He was drying his hair off with the towel, the rest of his torso and lower half exposed.

“Can you cover up? Please?” Derek said as he reached in the hall closet and pulled out a towel. He handed it to Stiles who looked at it before walking away. Derek ran after him, towel still in hand. “Cover up Stiles.”

“Why Derek? Afraid that you’ll fall in love with my form again?” Stiles smirked.

Derek sighed. “No. I don’t want Isaac seeing you like this. He’s still a bit self-conscious about his body after the baby. He already thinks he’s too big and then to see you, my ex flaunting around like this will make him upset. He’s already pissed at me because I allowed you to stay with us until your house is rebuilt. Don’t make me regret that. Now cover…”

Stiles stopped, the abrupt action caused Derek to run into him, his arms wrapping almost as instinct around Stiles’ waist.

“Why did you stop?” Derek asked. He still hadn’t let go.

“Spider. Ahead. You know I’m allergic to them. If I get too close I’ll puff out.”

Derek moved in front of him and killed the spider with one swoop of the hand.

“There. Better?”

Stiles nodded and pulled him into a hug, Stiles had now formed an erection. Something that wasn’t new. He always had one when Derek was around.

“Thank you. Thank you. You saved me from three days of looking like a puffer fish.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“What’s going on here?” Derek froze. This is just what he needed right now. He pulled away from Stiles.

“Isaac. Babe. This isn’t what it looks like.” Derek assured. He still had the towel in his hand and handed it to Stiles. “Wrap up, Now.” He moved towards Isaac who was glaring in Stiles’ direction.

“It looks like you’re cuddling up to your ex-boyfriend while he’s naked. Is that not what it looks like?”

“Okay. It’s that. But he was thanking me for killing the spider. You know he’s allergic.’’

“I know that. But does he have to be naked to thank you?”

Stiles smirked in Isaac’s direction before walking off.

“I want him gone Derek. Now.  It’s clear he wants you back and I’m not going to sit around here while you hook up with him. I know that’s what you want. He’s skinny. I’m not. You want him. You don’t want me anymore. I’m fat.”

“That’s not true. I love you. I used to love him. I moved past that. You’re the father of my son. I would never, ever leave you. I promise you that.”

                                                                                                                ****

 

 _We had it all, we were just about to fall_  
even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us

 _But somewhere we went wrong_  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song you can't forget it

 

“You should probably find somewhere else to stay.”

Derek had come into the room where Stiles was staying. He still hadn’t put on clothes and Derek focused on the wall behind him instead of making eye contact.

“Why?” Stiles asked. There was sadness in his voice. Derek heard the creaking of the bed and soon felt warm hands on his shoulders.

Derek moved the hands. “Because. He thinks I’m sleeping with you. I’m not and the only way to convince him that I’m true to my word is for you to move out. I’m sorry Stiles but you need to find another place.”

“I don’t have anywhere else.” Stiles admitted. Derek watched him.

“Of course you do. Your father. Scott. Lydia. Even Danny will take you in.”

Stiles snorted. “Is that what you think? I’ve tried. I went to them first. I saw how happy dad was with Melissa and the little girl she had. Scott had started his own family with Kira. I couldn’t intrude on that. Danny would have allowed me to stay but I saw the way his boyfriend looked at me. He wanted me and I wasn’t going to let him come between the friendship that Danny and I had. I knew you would take me in. Please Derek. I have nowhere to go.”

Without thinking Derek pulled him into a kiss. He lifted Stiles up and the boy wrapped his legs around his waist. Derek pushed him against the wall.

“I love you Derek. I always have.”

Derek continued to kiss him, Stiles’ hands wrapped in his hair, keeping their faces closed.

“I want you naked Derek. I want you.”

Derek put Stiles down and began to undo his pants. He had them off in seconds. Stiles dropped to his knees and gripped the base of Derek’s cock.

“Fuck I’ve missed this.” Stiles moaned against the girth as he put it into his mouth. He began licking the base of the head, using the skills that Derek taught him. The pre-cum was already leaking out the tip and Stiles smeared it along his lips before continuing.

“I’ve missed this too Stiles. Shit, I’ve missed you so much.”

Derek groaned, he pulled Stiles’ head all the way onto his cock. Knowing he could take the full length with out and issue.

Stiles moved a hand towards his own cock, pumping it slightly.

Stiles pulled off, looking up at Derek. Derek knew that look. Blow Jobs were never really Stiles’ thing. He preferred to be fucked.

Derek grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed. Stiles crawled up until his head rested against the headboard. He spread his legs for Derek.

Derek kissed him again.

“Now.” Stiles commanded. “I’ve been waiting for this since I moved in here.”

Derek lined up his cock with Stiles puckering pink hole. Rom where he was hovering he could see it, it looked as though it had been untouched since they broke up.

“Condom?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head.

“Don’t need one. I want to feel you Derek. I haven’t been with anyone since you. I promised you that I would never sleep with anyone else. And I haven’t.”

Derek smirked. “I was your first.”

“And my only.”

 He entered slowly. Derek gave Stiles time to adjust, it had been awhile.

“Feeling good Stiles?”

“Yeah. Flawless.” Stiles moaned as he wrapped his legs around Derek, allowing the man deeper access.

Stiles started moving at a leisure pace to match Derek. He always considered himself a power bottom when it came to his sex life with Derek, he liked to contribute.

 “Okay. This pace is fine. But babe, Faster.” Stiles said after three minutes of Derek going slow. “You were never this slow.”

“I know. Isaac. He doesn’t like the fast pace.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Bitch.”

Derek quickened his pace. Stiles did as well.  Stiles looked at Derek, the Derek’s eyes were closed

“Deeper and faster. Please go deeper.” Stiles huffed out. Derek coddled and did as he was told. The deeper Derek went the quicker he felt himself getting closer to his peak.  He gave one final thrust into Stiles before spilling his seed.

Derek rolled off of Stiles. Stiles pumped his cock one last time before he came, Derek watching him through hooded eyes.

“I missed that so much Derek. I’ve missed you.”

Stiles curled into Derek’s side. The other man wrapped his arms around him. “I’ve missed you too Stiles. “

“So what does this mean for us? Are you going to leave Isaac or what?”

Derek was silent. “I can’t. Stiles as much as I…I have a child to think of.”

 

 

                                                                                                                                ****

 _Somewhere we went wrong!_  
We were once so strong!!!!  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

 _And at last all the pictures have been burned_  
all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget us

 _Somewhere we went wrong_  
our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
you’ve forgotten about us  
don’t forget

Stiles was gone the next morning. The room he stayed in was emptied out and there was a note left on the bedside table.

_Thought it would be best if I left. Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I’ve decided to stay with Lydia and Jackson. I won’t bother you ever again._

_Stiles._

Derek balled the paper up and threw it in the garbage next to the bed. He plopped down, his head in his hands. This was his fault. He lead him on, made him think that he and Stiles still had what they left off with. And truth be told he missed the man. He wanted the man back. That’s why he slept with hum. He wanted Stiles’ body wrapped in his. He wanted to feel that connection that they had before. He loved Isaac. But he wasn’t in love with him.

“I saw him leave this morning.” Isaac said.

“Yeah.” Derek muttered. The baby was staring at him, he looked up at him, watching Kyle’s brown eyes.

“It was for the best Derek. He had to go.”

“I know. I know.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_“You’re leaving. Why?” Derek asked. He didn’t understand it. They were happy, finally. The ring he was planning on giving Stiles burned in his pocket. “I thought…”_

_“I need to go. This town isn’t for me Derek. I have to know what potential I have.”_

_Derek shook his head. “Let me go with you.”_

_He reached for Stiles who pulled back. “I need to do this alone. To see for myself.”_

_“You want to break up?”_

_“Long distance relationships wor---“_

_Stiles was cut off my Derek’s glare. “If you say long distance relationships work I will hurt you. You know that they don’t. They never have. Stiles. If you go. I won’t wait around for you. This is your choice. Your mistake.”_

_Stiles was gone the next morning. He didn’t even bother to tell Derek good bye._

_****_

“I think Kyle’s getting a cold from that daycare.” Isaac said. He was checking the baby’s temperature, Worry was gracing his face.

“Why would you put a two year old in Day care anyway? He’s too young.” Derek said. Two years after everything that happened, after he slept with Stiles again, he still hadn’t told Isaac and didn’t plan on it. He didn’t want to hurt his husbands’ feelings.

“Because. I still haven’t lost this weight and I want to look good for you. And for him. When we go out, what do you think people see? An adorable baby, the muscular father and then me. The chubby guy who ate too much during pregnancy and now can’t lose it. I want to look as though I belong next to you.”

“You do. I don’t care what you look like. You gave me a child. I’m happy for that.”

Isaac picked up Kyle, the baby or toddler now began to waggle in his arms. He didn’t like to be held these days and Isaac didn’t care. He was still his baby.

“I gave you a child. But I look like a whale. This wasn’t who you signed up to marry. I was perfect before this. I mean not everyone gets fat. Look at Stiles. He snapped back quickly.”

“What do you mean? Stiles isn’t pregnant.”

“Yeah. Not now. But he was. He had a baby nine months after he moved out. He was staying inside mostly but Lydia likes to talk. Apparently he met some guy in the town over and got knocked up. The guy didn’t want anything to do with him or the baby so he’s been keeping it hush hush. His body is perfect after that baby Derek. Some people are just lucky I guess.”

Derek nodded. Not really paying him any attention. He needed to see Stiles.

                                                                                                ****

 

“Just let me talk to him Lydia. For a minute.” As soon as Isaac had left, taking Kyle to see Derek’s mother, Derek drove to Lydia’s.

“He’s not here.” She responded.

“That’s a lie. He doesn’t get out much these days do he? Not with a baby.”

She gave in. “It’s not yours. If that’s what you’re thinking. Stiles told me everything about what happened that night. Just because you had sex with him. Doesn’t make this child yours.”

“Then why won’t you let me see him?”

“Because. He’s not here. Like I said. He went to take the baby to visit his grandparents. The guy might not want anything to do with it but they sure do. When he gets back I’ll tell him that you stopped by.”

Lydia closed the door. Derek stood there for a few minutes. She was lying. She had to be. Stiles told him that he would never sleep with anyone else. This child was not some strangers. So the question remained, where was Stiles?

                                                                                                                                                                ***

 

_‘This is Stiles. I’m not here at the moment leave a message after the beep.’_

“Stiles. When you get this call me. We need to talk.”

                                                                                                                ***

 

Stiles pulled up to Lydia’s minutes after Derek left. He had seen the familiar Camaro speeding towards her house and laid back a while. This was the last thing he needed at the moment. Derek Hale and his theories.

“What did he want?” Stiles entered the house, the baby was sleeping in his carrier. He made sure to whisper.

“The baby. Someone told him about you being pregnant. He doesn’t believe the story. He wants to talk to you. Stiles. You don’t have to.”

“Eventually he was going to find out. Better now than later right?”

                                                                                                                **

 

Stiles called Derek. The man picked up in one ring.

“You wanted to meet. Let’s meet. The place where we used to spend our nights. Meet me there in fifteen minutes.”

Stiles hung up before he could respond. He was really doing this. He was really going to tell Derek the truth, something he didn’t want to do. He didn’t want to tell anyone what happened between them. He wanted to keep this a secret. Derek had a family, a loving husband, a child of his own. He was happy. This would just throw a wrench into the gear and ruin everything for them and for him.

                                                                                                                ****

 

“Where are you going?”

Derek had just finished putting Kyle to bed, Isaac was still cleaning the dishes when Derek grabbed his coat and was about to walk out the door. He wasn’t fast enough.

“Uh. Cora needs me.”

“This late at night? Cant it wait until morning?”

“No. There’s supposed to be a storm. Remember? And her shutters are loose. Boyd isn’t in town to help her and she doesn’t want one of them to get loose and come into the house.”

Isaac nodded. He bought the lie. A little too easily, but it wasn’t a complete lie. Cora’s shutters were lose and when he was done talking to Stiles he was going to see his sister.

“Okay. Be careful and hurry home. I want to talk to you about Kyle.”

Derek looked at Isaac. “Is everything okay with him?”

“Yeah. It’s just. The instructors are saying something’s about him. Like he’s using foul language at only two and he’s hitting the other kids. Go see Cora. We can handle this when you get back.”

Derek dropped his jacket. “We can talk about this now. Where’s he picking up this stuff anyway?”

                                                                                                ****

_Something came up. Can’t meet. How about tomorrow? Coffee?_

Stiles looked at the message before responding.

“No. This was your chance, your choice. Sorry Derek.”


	3. Chapter 3

  
_Take me on a whim  
It's not the sun that provides us  
It's not the moon that divides us  
  
I can barely swim  
and the current's coming in  
And the current's coming in again_

 

 

Derek knew it was a bad idea when he called off the plans to talk with Stiles. He was grateful that he was getting that chance but his child needed him.

_This is Stiles. I’m not here at the moment leave a message after the beep._

“Stiles. I know we were supposed to meet, something came up. Please can we talk? Especially about the baby. I need to know the truth.”

Derek hung up the phone and took a seat on the couch. Isaac had taken Kyle out for a walk and he was home alone. He desperately needed to talk to Stiles. He had a feeling that the child was his, he just needed Stiles to confirm it instead of lying about it.

Derek sat there for several more seconds before there was a knock on the door. His face lit up, expecting it to be Stiles. He rushed to the door, opening it in a haste and then eyes falling flat once he noticed who it was.

Deputy Keith Parrish. Isaac’s ex-boyfriend.

Derek stepped aside, allowing the man entrance into the home.

“What do you want?” Derek asked. “Isaac isn’t here.”

Keith nodded. “I know. I’m actually looking for Stiles.”

Derek looked up at the man. “Stiles? Why would you be looking for Stiles? I didn’t even know you knew him.”

Parrish looked around the house. “Yeah. We hung out a couple of times awhile back. I went by Lydia’s but he wasn’t there.”

“And you thought he would be here?” Derek asked.

“You are his ex-boyfriend right?”

“That’s not the point. If you and he hung out then you would know we haven’t spoken in months.”

“Well if you see him can you let him know I’m looking for him? It’s important that I talk to him.”

“May I ask why?”

Parrish chuckled. “It’s not really any of your concern.”

                                                                                    *****

 

_Stand up when you hear your name  
'Cus I think that we're the same  
We've got the same old hands  
We've made the same old plans  
  
Bail out to the yellow raft  
It's got a hole but we can last  
We'll watch until it fades away_

“Stiles. Please answer your phone. If not for me then to for Deputy Parrish. He’s looking for you. I don’t know what that’s about but it’s not good if you ignore a cops’ call. So pick up. Please. And we still need to talk.”

Derek hung up again just as Isaac walked through the door. A smile was on the man’s face.

“Someone’s happy.” Derek noticed, he got up and helped Isaac with the baby.

“Yeah. I went by the gym and weighed myself. I’ve lost five pounds so far. Pretty soon I’ll be the man that you married again.”

Derek sighed. “I told you. I don’t care what you look like. I love you for you and I don’t want you over exerting yourself to be something that I don’t care about. I love you the way you are.”

“Yeah well. I’m not happy. I saw Stiles again and I’m serious. Whatever he ate or did during his pregnancy did good to him. Even his child looks good. I hope you don’t mind. I invited him to have a playdate with Kyle.”

Derek’s face lit up. This was why he loved his husband.

“He said no though. At least he won’t as long as you’re around. So if I was to do this, you have to leave the house or you can’t be there when I take him to see the baby. Oh Derek. Stiles’ baby is so gorgeous. Whoever the father is to that baby boy must have been handsome.”

“He had a boy?”

“Yeah. Named his Samuel. So beautiful. The brightest green eyes I have ever seen. He’s so beautiful.”

                                                                                    ****

 

_Time to take it over  
Look how far we've come  
Some were never meant to come around  
Some were never meant to leave the ground  
  
Time to take it over  
Look how far we've come  
Some were never meant to come around  
Some were never meant to leave the ground_

“What do you want?” Stiles said glumly. It was too early in the morning for this. And he was the last person that he wanted to see.

“I need to talk to you.”

“About?”

“That baby.”

“Look, Parrish. I don’t want to talk about my son. Not to you, not to anyone.”

“We need to talk about him. Lydia told me about Derek. I know you don’t want him knowing that it’s his.”

“And what are you going to do? I told him that the guy didn’t want anything to do with him. You can’t pay off someone to be the baby’s daddy.”

Parrish smiled. “I know. But you know I told you that I will always help you. No matter what. And if you want, I’m willing to be the father of this baby to get Derek off of your back. If you’ll have me.”

“You’ll do that?”

“He has a life now. You don’t want to mess that up. If he thinks this child is his, he can never be happy. Yes. I am willing to do this with you.”

 

                                                                                    ***88

_I've been painted gin  
It's not the color I came in  
It's not the shirt that I staying' in  
  
Hang me on a limb  
And the current's coming in  
And the current's coming in again  
  
Stand up when you hear your name  
'Cus I think that we're the same  
We've got the same old hands  
We've made the same old plans_

_Bail out to the yellow raft_  
It's got a hole but we can last  
We'll watch until it fades away  
  
Time to take it over  
Look how far we've come  
Some were never meant to come around  
Some were never meant to leave the ground

 

“You’re crazy to do this.” Lydia said.

“I know what I’m doing.”

“This is stupid. He’s going to figure it out.”

“I don’t think so. Keith is very convincing.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter

 The first time that Derek saw the little happy family out and about he was with Kyle. He had to pick him up early from the day care and the two had gone out to get ice cream. The familiar laugh rang out through the ice cream parlor. Derek turned and saw them sitting there. Stiles was close to the deputy, the tiny baby in the carrier near them. Keith Parrish had his arm wrapped around Stiles’ shoulder while the other ate the chocolate ice cream sundae, a flavor Derek was sure Stiles didn’t like.

Derek dropped the spoon that was in his hand, picked up Kyle and walked over to them.

“So this is the guy.” It came out more of a statement than a question. Both Keith and Stiles looked up at him. Stiles went pale against Keith, who just pulled the boy closer to him. He gave him a reassuring grip.

“Derek.” Stiles warned.

“What. We were going to talk about the baby. You said the guy wanted nothing to do with him and now you’re with Keith. Who I’m assuming is the father. So why would you leave him high and dry like that? He wasn’t good enough for you?”

Keith smiled a sad sort of smile. “I had my reasons. I was with someone at the time and at the moment I thought that she was pregnant with my child. And her father was my boss. I had to make a choice.”

“Right. But again. The guy lived out of town. Keith lives here.”

Derek turned to Stiles who had turned to check on the baby.

“I never said the guy lived out of town. Things get mixed up when rumors go around town. I met him in that town. So if you don’t mind Derek. Can you please leave? We’re enjoying family time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**_Some people say that if you avoid an issue it goes away, keeping the secret is harder than actually telling the truth. Once the secret is out, it ruins the lives of everyone around you, tortures your loved ones and wrecks whatever relationship you have with them. But Well, Stiles Stilinski didn’t really care at this point, nothing he could do, nothing else mattered anymore._ **

 

                                                                   ************************

 

So far so good. At least that’s what Stiles thought. Derek seemed to be buying the whole thing and all the while Keith and Stiles were becoming very good friends.

“I know this whole thing is a ploy to keep Derek off your case. But I was actually wondering if maybe you wanted to catch a movie with me?” Keith asked Stiles. The two were sitting in the park, Watching birds fly by.

“Look, Keith. You’re a nice guy and all but I don’t think we should make the relationship any more than what it already is. A simple gesture of good will.”

“I know. But besides two friends going out for a movie and maybe some dinner imagine how this would look once Derek finds out. He’ll be even more convinced that the baby is mine and not his. This will be good. So what do you say?”

“Okay. Why the hell not?”

 

                                                                                      ****************

“I don’t believe it. Are you sure?” Isaac was sitting on the couch, Kyle was put to bed and the two decided to watch a movie on television. Halfway through the movie Derek’s mind wandered to Stiles and soon enough he was telling Isaac about Keith and Stiles. Not really the expression he was expecting from Isaac. Derek knew the history behind Isaac and Keith. It was the same way as with Stiles and Derek. Keith was Isaac’s first. First everything. First kiss. First love. First boyfriend. The first person he ever gave himself wholly too. But Derek was the first person to get the man pregnant.

“Yeah. That’s what Stiles and Keith told me. And the way they were. I guess they’re trying to make it work.” Derek responded. It truth he wasn’t at all convinced of this. That child looked too much like him for it to be Keith’s. The child even smiled the way Derek had when he was a baby, and he has his mother’s hair.

“I didn’t even think…Wow. This must be odd for you. My ex-boyfriend and your ex-boyfriend. Together. And with a child nonetheless. Ooh. Maybe they can grow up to be like brothers almost. I don’t want another child so soon so this would be perfect for him. To have someone he sees as a brother. Think of all the little outings. The matching outfits.”  

Derek shrugged. Ignoring the last few statements that Isaac said. He was still on and on about his weight and the baby fat and it made him angry. He loved Isaac the way that he was, big or not and he wouldn’t mind another child sometime soon. “It’s what he wants to do. It’s who he wants to be with. If he wants to raise his child with Keith well then I have no say in it.”

“This must be hard for you though. I know the past with you and Stiles is one for the ages. You loved him, more than anything and then when he left you. The breakup was hard on you.”

“Yeah. It was. But that’s all behind us. I have you, I have Kyle and I’m happy now.”

At least that is what he’s going to tell Isaac. In all honesty he knew that Stiles wasn’t going to tell him the truth about the baby and he needed to know. There was something he could do, if only he could get near the child.

 

                                                                             ********************************

**_“They that have power to hurt and will do none,_ **

**_That do not do the thing they most do show,_ **

**_Who, moving others, are themselves as stone?_ **

**_Unmoved, cold, and to temptation slow,_ **

**_They rightly do inherit heaven's graces_ **

**_And husband nature's riches from expense;_ **

**_They are the lords and owners of their faces,_ **

 

 

 

“So, the new captain America movie is showing and I know how much you wanted to see that. So what do you say?”

Stiles nearly exploded with excitement. But he didn’t want to seem too desperate. He had to play it off.

It failed him.

“I’ve wanted to see it for so long, Yes. Yes. Of course I want to go see it with you. And Lydia’s on baby-sitting duty and she said she’d watch him all night, claiming that she doesn’t spend enough time with him. So we can go out for dinner later.”

                                                                             ****************

 

Stiles was dressed and ready in less time than he thought would be needed. He was still such a movie buff, superhero and syfy movies the most though.

They got their snacks, popcorn for Keith and Recces for Stiles. It was the only food that Derek and Stiles ever agreed on. They both loved it and would spend time just eating them and curled up in bed together. They took a seat in the middle of the theater, many of the other patrons were seated in either the back or the front.

“Excuse me. Are those two seats taken?”

There was no way. This…This wasn’t happening. Stiles looked up, Standing on the side of Keith was Derek and Isaac.

“No. Come on.” Keith smiled standing up to allow Derek and Isaac by, the only available seats were on Stiles’ side. Derek took the one next to Stiles and Isaac sat next to Derek.

“What were the odds of us seeing the movie on the same night?” Isaac grinned. “Weird right?”

“Oh yeah. Strange.” Stiles mumbled.

The lights dimmed and the movie started. Derek’s hand slipped near Stiles’ thigh. He gently brushed it off.

“Don’t think about it.” He whispered.

 

                                                ****************************

 

 

**_Others but stewards of their excellence._ **

**_The summer's flower is to the summer sweet,_ **

**_Though to itself it only live and die,_ **

**_But if that flower with base infection meet,_ **

**_The basest weed outbraves his dignity:_ **

**_For sweetest things turn sourest by their deeds;_ **

**_Lilies that fester smell far worse than weeds.”_ **

 

 

“How great was that movie?” Isaac and Derek were walking alongside Stiles and Keith. Keith being the goo man that he is invited the two to join them for dinner.

“It was the best I’ve seen in a long time.” Stiles agreed.

Derek was silent, eyeing Stiles intently as the group walked to the corner of the street, a nice little Pizza/Sushi place run by the Yukimura’s sat there and well, Keith wanted Sushi and Stiles wanted Pizza. The best of both worlds. Theirs was the best in Beacon Hills. And seeing as they prepared the food in front of you, it would give Stiles enough time to completely ignore his ex and his ex’s husband and any uncomfortable conversation that might come up.

“Stiles I was actually thinking, let’s turn that little playdate I had planned for the kids into an outing. Derek was going to take Kyle to the amusement park and how about all of us go together? It would be fun.”

“I don’t know.”

Keith nudged Stiles’. “Come on babe. It would be fun. There’s things for him to do there. He’ll enjoy it.”

Derek perked up. This was perfect. He would be close to the child. Close enough to get at least a strand of hair off of him and try to see if that was his kid or not.

Stiles gave a discerning look to Keith but gave in. “Fine. When is it?”

                                                                           

                                                                             ************

****  
  


That weekend saw Stiles and Keith heading to Funlandia, the newly built amusement park just outside of Beacon Hills.

“Look at how big this is.”

Even Stiles had to admit, the place was huge. He had never seen anything like it before. He held Samuel in his arms while Keith set up the stroller.

“We need to take lots of pictures.” Isaac said putting Kyle in his stroller as well. “Tons and tons for mementos.”

“Yeah.” They all agreed as they headed inside of the park.

                                                *********

Fifteen minutes in and Stiles was tired. Isaac ran them all over the theme park, showing them the different attractions and all of the stuff that Stiles and Samuel could do. Eventually He found one of the rest stops and took a seat, Samuel was sound asleep in his stroller, Keith and Isaac had vanished to one of the many roller coasters in the park and Derek was sitting with him, Kyle sitting up and playing with his toys.

“He’s very beautiful.” Derek said softly as to not wake the baby. “Looks so much like you. I don’t really see Keith in the child.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “He looks like his father. The eyes. Hello.”

“Right. The eyes.”

“Hey. I’ve to hit the head. Watch him for me.”

Stiles stood up, kissing his sleeping son on the forehead before going in search of a restroom. Derek saw this as his chance. He reached forward, taking a tiny strand of hair from the baby and placing it inside of one of the zip lock bags that he had bought with him. He’ll learn the truth soon enough.

                                                          **********

****_We tried so hard to understand, but we can't  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows_

****_'Cause all we know is falling, it falls  
Remember how 'cause I know  
that we won't forget at all_

****_Now we can follow you back home but we won't  
Is this what you had waited for? Just to be alone?  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows_

He was right. He was right all along. And Stiles lied to him about it. This child. The one that meant so much to Stiles, was something that he helped create. The two of them. But he wondered. Why would Stiles keep it a secret? He would get to the bottom of it. He would figure out the truth. But for now, He wanted to see his son. To get to know a child he didn’t have the chance to meet when he first entered the world. And for what? Something that Stiles wanted to keep a secret?

****_'Cause all we know is falling, it falls  
Remember how 'cause I know  
that we won't forget at all_

                                                                             ************************

 

Derek watched as Stiles walked out of Lydia’s. Samuel was wrapped snuggly in his arms as he made his way to the Jeep that he still drove. He got out of his car, walking slowly to him.

“We need to talk.” Derek announced, Stiles nearly dropped his keys at the sound of the voice.

“What?”

Derek stared at Samuel. He was sleeping, his thumb in his mouth.

“I know the truth. I know that he’s mine.”

Stiles snorted. “How many times do I have to tell you? He’s not yours. He’s Kyle’s.”

“Stop it okay. I know the truth. I had a friend of mine run a test, A DNA test. He’s mine Stiles. But what I don’t understand is why would you lie to me? Keep him from me? We could have done this together.”

“You…You ran a test without my knowledge? How did you even….The amusement park. When I left him alone with you. I could have you arrested.”

“He’s my son too. I didn’t have a choice.”

“There’s always a choice. Look. Stay away. Stay away from me and stay away from my son. I want nothing to do with you.”

Derek grabbed ahold of his hand. “It’s not just you anymore. I have a son. And I want to know why in the hell you kept that from me. And we will talk about this Stiles. Don’t think that we won’t.”

Stiles pulled away, glaring at Derek. “I have nothing to say to you. Nothing at all.”

“Well, I have a lot to say to you.”

“Please Derek. Let this go.” Stiles pleaded. “For your family. Please let this go.”

“How am I supposed to? Stiles, I still love you. That night we slept together, I knew what I was doing. I wanted to be with you. A child coming out of this is a bonus.”

Samuel began to stir in Stiles’ arms. He turned and unlocked the car, putting his son into his carrier.

“You have Isaac and Kyle. Be happy.”

“Kyle has a brother. Stiles you wouldn’t want to keep them apart would you?”

He shook his head. “No. But think of Isaac. This would tear him apart if he knew that you cheated on him. It would ruin your family.”

“And what about you? And him? You’re lying to Keith about the child being his. What will happen if he finds out?”

“Don’t worry about Keith. I can handle that. Look I have to go. We can talk about this later.”

Stiles closed Samuel’s door before getting inside the car. Derek watched him as he left.

                                                          **************************

**I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.**

**But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?**

**Maybe he knew that when he saw me.**

**I guess I just lost my balance.**

**I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.**

**It was losing me.”**

**Taylor Swift: I knew you were trouble.**

 

 

Stiles drove to Keith’s. He needed to tell him the news about Derek. Now that he knew, it was only a matter of time before Isaac and the rest of Beacon Hills found out.

“So he just took a piece of Sam. I can have him arrested for that. I think.” Keith responded and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh.

“Some cop you are.”

“Well, I haven’t done this long but I’m pretty sure that’s an offense.”

“Doesn’t matter. He knows the truth. And he might want to tell Isaac. And it would ruin everything.”

“But is it really that bad if Isaac finds out?”

“Yes. He loves Derek. And then to find out that Derek cheated on him. It would ruin him. He could take his son away from him. A divorce isn’t good for a child.”

“You don’t know what will happen Stiles. Not until you sit down and talk with Derek about this. He’ll listen to whatever you have to say. Just talk it out. And I know I’m the last person you expect to hear this from but trust me on this. Do it.”

Stiles stared at Keith. He was right.

                                                                                                                                                                                      ***************************************

 

“I’m glad you decided to talk with me.” Derek said. After much deliberation and sulking Stiles eventually gave in and chose to talk to Derek. This needed to be settled once and for all.

“We should talk about this. The reason I kept this a secret from you was because well, I know how much Isaac loves you. I’ve seen it. And I thought that, I thought we had another chance. The way you looked at him and looked at me. It’s the same. I left. I know that. And you moved on. I had no right to do what I did. And when I found out I was pregnant I knew that I couldn’t tell you. It would ruin everything.”

“Stiles.”

“I know what you’re going to say, but understand this. He loves you. I know you love him too and I don’t want this to change anything between us, or between you and him. But at the end of the day I know that it’s your choice if you tell him or not. I just wish you wouldn’t.”

Derek stared at Stiles. “Are you done?”

“Yes.”

“I want to tell him. It’s the right thing to do. And I want Kyle to know that he has a little brother out there. I don’t want to keep this a secret. And as much as I love Isaac, Stiles, you’re still the only person I’ve ever been in love with.”

“I know. And I feel the same way about you. And I know you love Isaac as well. Do you really think he will be okay with this? Knowing that we slept together? He’s going to be upset. I don’t see how you and he can come back from that if you tell him.”

“Don’t worry about that. Have you told Keith about the baby? That it isn’t his?”

Stiles shook his head. Might as well go the whole nine yards. “He knew already. He was the one that suggested that he pretends to be the father. To throw you off.’

“Really? And look how well that turned out.” Derek muttered under his breath, thinking Stiles didn’t catch it. He was wrong.

“Don’t Derek. He thought it was a good idea at first. And it was. It was working just fine until you wouldn’t let it go. You’re very persistent.”

“You should know that better than anyone. Plus, Samuel looks so much like me and my mother. And come on Stiles, you named him after my father. I can sort of put two and two together.”

Stiles looked away. “He’s so much like you already.”

Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Everything will be fine. I promise you that. Isaac might be a little pissed at us but I want to know my son.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

And I, infinitesimal being. Drunk with the great starry void, likeness, image of mystery. I felt myself a pure part of the abyss. I wheeled with the stars, my heart broke loose on the wind.

                                                            Pablo Neruda

 

 

 

“So you told him?” Parrish handed Stiles a beer before taking a seat next to him on the couch. As soon as Stiles and Derek parted ways he headed over to Keith’s and told him everything. “And he’s going to tell Isaac everything?”

“Everything. I don’t know how that’s going to go but he wants to know his son and I’ve kept him from him for so long already. It’s time I stop hiding and just let him be. You know?” Stiles responded taking a sip of the beer and staring at Keith. “He deserves it right? To be happy?”

“Of course. But so do you and this can make you upset. I know Isaac better than anyone and he’s not going to take this lightly. He’s going to hate you, hate Derek. And then what? I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Stiles nodded. “I deserve it. Everything I’ve done. Keeping this from him. I deserve nothing but the hurt that comes this way.”

There was a hint of sadness behind the tone.

“Don’t say that. You’re worth every bit of happiness. You were doing the right thing. You didn’t want to break up a happy home. Did you make a mistake by allowing yourself to sleep with Derek? Yes. And you owned up to that so you need to be happy.”

Keith grabbed Stiles’ hand. “You need to be happy. Everyone does and I want that for you.”

Before Stiles could open his mouth Keith pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The beer bottle dropped out of his hand. He tried to push him away, but not with that much effort.

“You deserve it Stiles. The same way I deserve to be happy. But we can’t be with who makes us happy. Let’s try to make each other happy. Please.” He breathed out.

Just as Stiles was about to reply the sound of ‘What the fuck’ ripped through the room. He moved, only to see Derek standing in the door frame.

“What the hell are you doing Stiles?” He asked. And for a split second Stiles was confused. They weren’t together, and yeah Derek still cared but he had Isaac.

“Excuse us. We’re having a moment.” Keith added as he stood up and stared at Derek. “Please leave.”

“I needed to talk to Stiles. But I guess he’s too busy.”

Derek walked out, Stiles was still confused.

 

__

_I do not love as if you were salt rose or topaz. Or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off. I love you as certain dark things are to be loved in secret between the shadow and the soul._

_-_

_I love you without knowing how, or when or from where. I love you straightforwardly without complexities or pride. So I love you because I know no other way than this._

_Where I does not exist nor you. So close that your hand on my chest is my hand so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

 

By the time that Stiles reached Derek the other man was pissed.

“What the hell is your problem?” Stiles asked. He had left Sam with Parrish, not wanting his son to be around this.

“Why did you kiss him? I thought that we---I thought maybe, forget it.”

“No tell me. What did you think?”

“I thought that…I thought that you didn’t love him. That what you and he had was nothing.”

“You’re married.” It barely came out a whisper, and he didn’t know why he was whispering. No one was inside the house, a house he didn’t realize he entered.

“I know that. And you also know I still love you.”

“It’s not like we have a choice. You’re married Derek. To someone who loves you so much. I can’t be the person that---I don’t---shit. I don’t know Derek. It’s so fucking confusing with you sometimes. I know you love me. And I know you love Isaac too. We can’t—as much as I want to, deep down anyway I know that we can’t. And I respect that.”

“You don’t understand it do you?”

Derek moved close, pulling Stiles to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't that long because I didn't add this part to the last chapter and I should have. So basically it's Isaac finding out and whatnot.

**"In this part of the story I am the one who**  
dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,  
because I love you, Love, in fire and in blood."

\- Pablo Neruda,  _100 Love Sonnets_

 

 

The sounds of yelling alerted Isaac to the noise. It was Derek’s voice. He knew that without a doubt but the other one he couldn’t quit make out. He had come home early, after working out like crazy for six hours straight he needed a nap and maybe to surprise Derek. Kyle was at school so they had the day to themselves. He walked down the stairs, following the sounds. He had reached the base of the stairs when his heart dropped. Derek was there, along with Stiles and the kiss was any indication. Derek was cheating on him and all he saw was red. Before he knew it he was downstairs, pushing Stiles against the wall and throwing punches, using a strength he didn’t even know he had.

“You son of a bitch!” The words spewed out of his mouth, tears coming down his face. He didn’t feel Derek pulling him back.

“And you! You---“He hit him across the face, the slap resonating off the walls. “How could you do this to me?”

“Isaac, it’s not. It was a spur of the moment thing. I’m sorry.”

The words fell on deaf ears.

“Why Derek? Why would you? With him?”

Isaac wrapped his arms around his waist to stop from shaking.

“I didn’t want to tell you this way and I thought I had time.”

The words, so familiar to him. A divorce.

“You’re divorcing me.” It was a statement rather than a question.

“No.” Derek quickly added. “But you might want to after this. Look---Samuel. Stiles’ son. I found out that he’s mine. Stiles lied. And he’s mine. We were arguing about that. And the kiss sort of happened.”

It still didn’t matter. “You slept with him. While we were together. You slept with him and you have a son.”

“I’m sorry.” It was Stiles’ voice. Isaac didn’t want to hear it. Didn’t care.

“Save it Stiles. And Derek. I’m done. If you thought for one moment that this was something we could get past you’re wrong. I don’t take lightly to cheating. You know that. You and Stiles deserve each other.”

He walked out of the room, knowing exactly where to go. He needed a friend right now.

 

___

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Here it is. Thanks for everyone who read and commented 
> 
> PS. I suck at endings. Like majorly

****  
I remembered you with my soul clenched  
in that sadness of mine that you know.  
  
Where were you then?  
Who else was there?  
Saying what?  
Why will the whole of love come on me suddenly  
when I am sad and feel you are far away?  
  
The book fell that is always turned to at twilight  
and my cape rolled like a hurt dog at my feet.  
  
Always, always you recede through the evenings  
towards where the twilight goes erasing statues.”

**Pablo Neruda**

Stiles and Derek sat there for a moment. Watching Isaac as he left out of the house. No one said a word, no one wanted to.

“I’m so sorry Derek. I didn’t want him to find out this way.” Stiles whispered. Derek shook his head.

“It’s my fault. I kissed you. I---I didn’t even know he was home. “Derek moved forward and extended a hand out to him Stiles pulled back.

“You need to talk to him. I’ll be at Lydia’s when you’re done.”

 

__

“Did you know this?” Isaac asked, tears had long since vanished when he showed up to Keith’s. The man saw the tears and knew what was wrong.

“That Derek still had feelings for Stiles? No I didn’t. I knew that he was interested in the baby, claiming that it was his. But no, I didn’t know about the feelings. I’m sorry Isaac.”

“No. I’m sorry. He lied to me. And now I can’t lie anymore. All of this is going to hell so soon. I don’t see how Derek and I can come back from this. He cheated on me. Had a child and I can’t…I can’t do this. There’s something I have to tell you. Don’t be angry.”

\--

Derek already had a feeling as to where he was heading. As much as he didn’t like it, Keith and Isaac had an undeniable friendship. Since they dated before, they had been friends since before that. The chemistry would always be there. The same way he was with Stiles. But he was sure that Isaac and Keith didn’t love each other anymore. At least he hoped not.

_

Stiles returned to Lydia’s. The girl was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when he walked. She looked up when the door opened and saw Stiles’ face. Hers dropped.

“What happened?” She asked. Samuel was laying on a blanket on the floor.

“Isaac knows. Knows about the baby and that didn’t really go over well. He hit both of us and then stormed out. He didn’t seem too happy about it and I can only imagine what he’s going through. I’m a home wrecker Lydia. The one thing I never wanted to be. I ruined that family.”

She scooted closer to him. “No. This was a two way street. Derek was weak. He fell prey to you. You both were at fault for this. You both did this. And I’m sorry if I’m being harsh but it’s the truth. You knew he was marred. You left him, you chose to leave Beacon Hills and not let him go with you. You broke him. You Stiles and you need to own up to this.”

“I do—“

“Let me finish. He needs to take responsibility too. When he had you in that bed and when he kissed you, he didn’t think once about his son, or about Isaac. Isaac deserves to be angry with him, upset, and pissed off. But you all need to sit down and handle this like adults. There are children involved.”

Stiles didn’t speak. He watched her as she picked up Sam and walked out the room. She was right. They needed to talk this out, like adults. For the children’s sake.

_

Derek knocked on the door to Keith’s home. He waited a few seconds before the door opened and Keith stood there. His eyes didn’t show any emotion.

“I need to talk to Isaac. Please.” Derek asked. He was ready to fight and argue if he needed to.

Keith shrugged. “Yeah. I think both of you do. He’s in the kitchen. And Derek, go easy on him okay? He’s angry with you and Stiles.”

Keith walked past him and whispered. “Please go easy on him.”

The moment Keith was gone Derek walked into the kitchen, following the familiar smell of cinnamon buns. Isaac cooked when he was upset.

The sight before him upset it. It hadn’t been that long ago, a couple hours and he looked as though he had been through stuff for months. His eyes were red, his hair a mess and he was clearly in Keith’s oversized shirt and jogging pants. Derek moved closer.

“I just want to know why? Was it because he’s not big? Is that it? You like skinner men?” Isaac asked, the tears reappearing. Derek rushed forward.

“That’s not it. Trust me it isn’t and you’re not big Isaac. You gave me a child, one I love so much. But Stiles. I knew even when I married you that I still have feelings for him. And I thought those feelings would fade but when he came back…I am so sorry and I know it doesn’t make up for it but I am.”

Isaac wiped a tear away. “And I’m sorry too.”

“For what? You didn’t do anything.”

“But I did. I’m sorry, I thought that when we got married, that you wouldn’t notice. I wasn’t that far along and you would just assume. And you didn’t. You---“

Derek sighed. “What are you trying to say?” He had a feeling but didn’t want it to be true.

“Kyle isn’t yours.”

__

“So I wait for you like a lonely house  
till you will see me again and live in me.   
Till then my windows ache.”

                                    Pablo Neruda

 

 

Derek didn’t go to Stiles’ instead he headed to Kyle’s school. He wanted to see the child he considered his own. He didn’t believe Isaac, Not at first but he then saw it. What he hadn’t. Kyle looked nothing like him.

“Oh hi Mr. Hale. You here for Kyle?”

Derek smiled. “Yes.”

 No matter what, he will always be his son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning a sequel. I just don't know what yet.. 
> 
> And sorry for the plot twist. I couldn't tell everyone right off the bat so that's why i kept defending that he was Derek's.


End file.
